


Oh What A Wonderful Morning!

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George gives his lover a wonderful morning surprise :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What A Wonderful Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not beta read so please be kind :) hope you enjoy

Sirius gently stroked his hand up and down the redhead's bare back, the soft skin and freckles glinting in the early morning light. It was unusually quiet in Grimmauld Place and Sirius took the opportunity to ponder on how lucky he was to have snared this beauty, Sirius knew the Young Weasley could have chosen anyone he wanted he was smart, funny and ran his own successful business, and yet George had chosen him a man twenty years his senior and an ex-convict.  
Sirius was torn from his musings by the shifting body next to him, "Morning love" he smiled as George lifted his head from the pillow "What time is it?" Purred the sleepy redhead, Sirius glanced at the clock to his left "6:45" he answered "More than enough time for this" smiled George.  
Before Sirius could ask for what George had pushed back the quilt cover and skilfully swallowed his cock to the root, "Oh fuck!" Cried Sirius in pleasure George's talent with his mouth and tongue never ceased to amaze the thirty nine year old. "Sweet Merlin babe you're good at this!" Moaned Sirius "Ugh! Your mouth deserves and order of Merlin...oh fuck...first class!" Sirius dug his fingers in to his beloved's lush red hair as George skilfully applied his tongue to the sensitive underside of Sirius's cock making the older man groan deeply and his hips pump eagerly of their own accord in to his you get lover's mouth.  
George knew Sirius was close and began playing with his balls knowing this was all his lover needed to send him over the edge of pleasure, "Oh fuck, George!" Cried Sirius his fingers tugging harder at the red silken locks as he gave a few more fierce thrusts of his cock before spilling his hot cum down his lover's eager and awaiting throat.  
George made sure to swallow all of Sirius's load before slowly releasing his hot member from his mouth sucking it as he went, he made sure to clean all traces of cum from Sirius's cock before kissing his way up the older man's body.  
When he reached Sirius's mouth they both met in a deep slow kiss only pulling apart when breathing became an issue "I love you" whispered Sirius tenderly against George's kiss swollen lips, George pressed a chaste kiss to Sirius's lips before saying " I love you too, but I think we should get cleaned up and dressed, if we turn up late for our wedding my mother will actually kill us" causing Sirius to burst out laughing "I would prefer not to die before our honeymoon, I intended to to do very bad things to you" purred Sirius before racing his beautiful fiancée to the shower. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and review :)


End file.
